


A prelude to live

by niacdoial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "I don't know how to tag", (This is my first published work BTW), Boom. Done., I think it's time for me to put that one meme tag, Some Swearing, Why can't I link to a series an an inspiration AO3? Oh well..., here I go., it's a prologue to someone else's work, no relationship tag because they aren't take in account in any way, of course it ends with a 'cliffhanger', one-shot (the type of fic), ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niacdoial/pseuds/niacdoial
Summary: A small oneshot of what happened on the Lilypad, just before the end of the webcomic.But if you know about 09Pyros_09Hydros's To Live series, you can say it serves as a prologue small to that, and probably other similar fics.(It is what I intended it to be anyways)(obvious 'warning': It's not canon to the To Live Series. It's just canon-compatible as of this oneshot's publication date.)





	A prelude to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/gifts).



Now _this_ was truly a breathtaking sight.  
During his life, Jake has seen a lot of places, and honestly fair amount of them looked good. Good enough to make photos of them instantly win multiple awards. Or at least this is what he has been told. In truth, he didn't know if that was true, but holy smokes if they weren't beautiful.  
The rich vegetation of Hellmurder Island? Check.  
The sights with the distant glowing purple cracks back on LOMAX? Check.  
The night skies of LOWAS where he went on briefly? Check.  
The snow-covered version of LOFAF? Well, he only saw a picture of this, but check.  
Prospit and Derse? A little too monochrome, but they would look great in black and white for sure.  
The entire skaian system with its ten planets? Again, just a picture, but check. Thanks Jade!  
And even then, there was probably other good sights on planets he didn't even visit!

One thing was for sure, though, is that nothing he ever saw could compare to this. The birth of a Genesis Frog.  
Truly, it was beyond words. Even the strilondes couldn't describe it in a way that wasn't diminishing, and they were experts at talking for hours.  
Even a more visual representation of it couldn't quite match the real thing. And no Dirk, anime graphics won't help.  
Even after its birth, watching it slowly breathe was mesmerising. So much so that he lost track of time. Untill...

"OKAY MOMENT OF CONTEMPLATION OVER, CAN WE PLEASE PROCEED WITH THIS? ALL OF US?" ...untill Karkat decided to interrupt. How long has this been going on, a minute? five? ten?  
"I GET IT. IT'S FUCKING GORGEOUS. EVEN I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT, AND THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME I SAW THAT. GRANTED, LAST TIME IT WASN'T _THAT_ GREAT BECAUSE THE DAMN THING WAS SICK, NOT THAT I COULD HAVE KNOWN AT THE TIME. WERE WAS I... YEAH. REMEMBER WHAT _ALSO_ HAPPENED LAST TIME? WE WAITED AND SOMETHING BIT US IN THE REAR! AND OF COURSE BY 'SOMETHING' I MEAN 'AN OVERPOWERED DOG BOSS' AND BY 'BIT' I MEAN 'STABBED'! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!"  
Jake had to admit, the shouty troll had a point here.  
"wait did you just say that jack actually stabbed you in the ass?" "DAMNIT STRIDER. YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT. STOP RUINING MY ARGULENTS OVER A SINGLE TURN OF PHRASE, PLEASE AND FUCK YOU."  
Maybe Jake wasn't that best at emotions, but the time he had spent with Dirk gave him enough experience to know that Karkat was definitely less tense after Dave spoke.

Still, they might need to get back on track and go to the new universe before something went wrong. Might being the keyword here.  
Actually,...  
"Rose? Sorry to bother you now, but you can see what would happen if we do certain things, right?"  
"Well, I suppose this is close enough to the truth. Why, may I ask?"  
"Because I think Karkat had a point there. Do you think something bad would happen if we dally around too much?"  
"As far as I can tell, nothing particularly bad would happen. Nothing particularly good either, actually. One could say we are frozen in time, from an existential point of view. Though this is probably wrong from a physical standpoint, as Dave can probably confirm."  
Speaking of Dave, he and Karkat were still arguing about something. And Terezi also joined at some point, it looked like. John, Jane, Jade and Dad Crocker were having some sort of family reunion, leaving Dirk alone, Roxy and Calliope together somewhere, and Kanaya being of course near Rose....  
Wait, did he interrupt something between the two of them? Oh boy it would be awkward if he did.  
Before he could excuse himself, however, Rose -who was thinking about something while Jake looked around- frowned and added something to her previous answer.  
"Curiously enough, I do sense that something important will happen the moment this door will be opened, but I cannot tell what, nor if it is bad or good."  
Jake was intrigued by that.  
"It is like I could feel many different outcomes," Rose continued. "but none of our actions can tip the scales towards any of them, and this uncertainty doesn't stop opening this door from being the best course of action."  
"Oh." Jake thought about that, before smiling as he decided "Well if it still is, I don't see what the fuss is really about. And I am sure we will manage to deal with whatever setback might come!"  
At this point, Jake turned his attention towards the somewhat arguing trio. It definitively looked like a good-natured argument to him, given the way they all behaved.  
He even heared Karkat say "I MEAN, IT'S GOING TO BE WEIRD AFTER ALL WHAT HE HAVE BEEN THROUGH. NOT TO MENTION THAT THERE WON'T BE ANY OF ALTERNIA'S OLD HORNBEASTSHIT DISRESPECT FOR THE MAJORITY OF ITS OWN GOGDAMN POPULATION. SO YEAH. I THINK IT WILL BE REFRESHING. TO LIVE A 'NORMAL' LIFE."  
Jake heared these airquotes perfectly, but before he could respond to that, he heared John clearing his throat, standing next to the door.  
"Alright everyone! We have an entire universe waiting for us. So why don't we go in?"  
To that, everyone cheered in their own way, and after a minute or so, the door was opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I "blame" the peeps on Pyros's discord server for giving me the will to actually write something and take it seriously.  
> Thank you.


End file.
